Weakness
by nightange1
Summary: Luffy isn't as dense as people think he is. He knew something had happend after the his fight with Moriah, something had happened to Zoro and he was some how responsible. One-Shot.


Everyone thinks he doesn't notice things. That he's an idiot. But thats not true, Luffy notices things - he just decides more often than not to leave it be. Why make thing more complicated - life's no fun that way.

So, after the battle in Thriller Park he knew that he had been unconscious for a while. The battle had hurt - he had been in a lot of pain. But it was worth it, his nakama were safe and everyone had got their shadows back.

Yeah sure he found it weird that he felt so good after he woke up - no way he had healed that fast. He'd had enough experience with pain from battles that he knew that that pain should of lasted at least another two days, as long as he ate a lot of meat.

But when he woke there had been no pain - none at all.

Which was strange but it was not like he was complaining. It was one of those instances where he decided to leave it be.

Than he learnt about the Kuma incident. He was touched that they had all refused to hand him over and that Zoro had even tried to fight. But he did find it strange that everyone was alive and fine when Kuma had said he was ordered to eliminate them. But, again, he decided to leave it be. Why question good fortune?

That was until he saw Zoro.

Zoro was hurt, more than his usual hurt. More than he was after the initial fight. Way more.

Now as stated earlier Luffy isn't as dense as people believe, so he noticed Sanjis face when he noticed Zoro wasn't there and how he was looking at him after he was retrieved and was being treated by Chopper.

Something had happened and Sanji knew what, that much Luffy was certain.

He also noticed that while he was perfectly fine, Zoro was far from it. As has been stated Luffy isn't and idiot and so he put two and two together. Zoros injuries had something to do with him.

When he figured that out he felt several emotions: pain, fear, gratitude, anger, self-loathing.

Pain for the fact that, no matter how indirectly, he had cause his nakama, his First Mate, pain.

Fear because Zoro could have died, may still die according to Chopper.

Gratitude because Zoro would do this, go through this pain, for him. He doesn't know the circumstances but he knows, because its Zoro, and Zoro is so loyal, that it was for him.

Anger because Zoro would be so stupid as to get himself injured so bad, that _he_ would let Zoro get injured so bad.

And self-loathing because he couldn't do anything. Because of his weakness at not being able to take the pain, to stay awake, Zoro had gotten so badly injured while he was fine.

Self-loathing was the dominant emotion. He was weak, so, so weak. How could he have let this happen? Let Zoro, all his nakama, get injured. He was the _Captain_! He was meant to be strong, to protect his crew, he couldn't even do that.

Oh, he realized that he wasn't all powerful, that he couldn't do everything, he'd told Arlong just that. That's what his crew is for. But this is the thing that he was meant to be good at - fighting the top enemy, coming out the other end, protecting his crew. And he had failed.

Its not even the first time he had almost failed. At Enies Lobby he had almost failed twice, the first time when he had nearly not defeated Rob Lucci, and then when he couldn't move afterward, unable to help in getting his crew to safety.

And now this. Zoro possibly fatally wounded because he wasn't strong enough, because he passed out after the battle.

That night after the others had gone to bed Luffy just stared at Zoro for hours. Thinking of how much he had failed and making a silent promise to his nakama that he would get stronger.

A/N: This was just a random idea that came to me. It's probably not very good as I haven't a lot of fan fiction writing experience but I would appreciate constructive criticism - heck all criticism, flames even - so that I may improve my writing. So, if your feeling up to it drop one by. :]


End file.
